


Anamnesi

by Lady_Of_Ink



Category: One Piece
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother Feels, Gen, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Ink/pseuds/Lady_Of_Ink
Summary: La tua coscienza ti parla.Ascoltala.Potresti pentirtene un giorno.***I tuoi ricordi ti parlano.Acchiappali.Non lasciarteli sfuggire.***Quando crolli, loro ci sono sempre.La tua coscienza, i tuoi ricordi...Un fratello il cui cuore non batte più, ma che continua a volerti bene anche da lontano...***Vedi, Sabo, io l’ho sempre saputo, ma tu hai eretto un muro tra me e i tuoi ricordi; è stata la tua mente a farlo, mentre il tuo cuore urlava contro la tua cassa toracica che c’era qualcun altro ad aspettarti, non solo i tuoi genitori.***[Sabo centric!] [A lot of angst]





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Canzone d'ascoltare durante la lettura](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8c81fXTZ-74)

_A claws,_  
_per ringraziarla di tutte le belle storie che scrive su questi tre._

_A Sea_Breeze,_  
_per chiederle scusa per averla fatta piangere con questa storia_

_A Pand__Incorn,_  
_per tutta la sua pazienza che ha con me_

____

 

 

 

  
  
_Non recidere, forbice, quel volto,_  
_solo nella memoria che si sfolla,_  
_non far del grande suo viso in ascolto_  
_la mia nebbia di sempre._

 

 

Non hai mai saputo da dove vieni. O almeno, non te lo ricordi.  
Sai solo che, quando ti è stato detto che ti avrebbero riportato dai tuoi genitori, tu ti sei rifiutato.  
Un bambino non fa così. Un bambino non trema quando sente parlare di sua madre o di suo padre.  
Forse eri scosso per quanto ti era appena accaduto, ma loro l’hanno visto, hanno visto i tuoi occhi bagnarsi, e questo è bastato a portarti alla base.  
Da quando sei con i Rivoluzionari, non ti è mai importato di sapere da dove vieni, chi sia la tua famiglia, se loro tenessero a te e ti stessero cercando con ansia o se ti credessero morto. L’allenamento è sempre stato più importante; per quanto fosse difficile, lo studio è sempre stato più importante; riuscire a battere Dragon-san e diventare un rivoluzionario di alto livello è sempre stato più importante, e quando ti hanno nominato capo in seconda dell’Armata, hai sentito che tutti i tuoi sforzi erano stati ripagati.  
E poi, sono arrivati i ricordi.  
Non credevi che una cosa del genere potesse succedere, eppure stava procedendo tutto così bene.  
È così, Sabo. Senti che qualcosa manca nella tua vita, qualcosa che hai dimenticato e che rivuoi inevitabilmente indietro.  
I ricordi arrivano all’improvviso, sono ombre della mente, e tu provi a toccarli, provi ad avvicinarti a quei visi che appaiono dinanzi ai tuoi occhi, sforzandoti di focalizzarli, ma non ci riesci. Lo sforzo è troppo.  
Ogni volta che vedi quei visi, senti delle voci distinte in lontananza, un eco nella tua testa, ti si stinge il petto, come se fossi chiuso in una cassa sotto terra e fossi incapace di respirare. Ti mordi le labbra, digrigni i denti, perché vuoi davvero che quei volti ti si palesino davanti con nitidezza, vuoi davvero che le voci risultino familiari alle tue orecchie, anche se sai che tutto questo tu già lo conosci.  
Ma non puoi, puoi solo vedere quelle ombre che scompaiono, come se qualcuno avesse tagliato improvvisamente quella fune che ti legava ai quei ricordi e che tu stavi attirando disperatamente verso di te.  
E allora rimane il gelo, lo stesso gelo che ti avvolge la notte quando ti svegli, sognando qualcosa che è volato via come la cenere, o quando pronunci qualcosa senza il tuo volere, un nome forse.  
In quei momenti, lo so, la tua pelle ti sembra tanto un guscio vuoto di cui ti vuoi liberare.

 

  
  
_Why is it always stormy weather?_  
_And brother,_  
_Tell me if it all gets better._  
_Why did you leave?_  
_Why did you die?_  
_You finally made your brother cry._  
_I know you're watching over us tonight,_  
_And I hope you're watching over us tonight._

  
Sei tornato da una lunga missione, e tutto quello che sai è che la Marina ha vinto la guerra.  
Allora, perché ti senti così? Perché hai percepito di nuovo quel gelo pervaderti non appena hai sentito che Portuguese D. Ace è morto?  
In fondo, era un pirata che non conoscevi… no?  
Il giornale trema tra le tue mani, e la pelle non è solo un guscio vuoto, la senti ricoperta di una sostanza strana, viscida, come il fango che si forma nelle mattine di Novembre.  
Ti manca il fiato, non riesci a respirare, tutto quello che avevi tenuto dentro per dieci anni ti si blocca in gola e ostruisce il passaggio dell’ossigeno.  
Stavolta, è facile per te ricordare, perché il volto ce l’hai davanti. E prima che una mano invisibile possa calare a tagliare la fune, qualcun altro si unisce a te, stringe la presa con te. Ed è Ace. Lo stesso Ace il cui necrologio è sui giornali.  
Vedi, Sabo, io l’ho sempre saputo, ma tu hai eretto un muro tra me e i tuoi ricordi; è stata la tua mente a farlo, mentre il tuo cuore urlava contro la tua cassa toracica che c’era qualcun altro ad aspettarti, non solo i tuoi genitori.  
Ogni cellula del tuo corpo vibra, oramai hai tutto il quadro chiaro in mente, tutto ti ritorna: chi sono i tuoi genitori, chi sono i volti che ti apparivano mentre fissavi il vasto oceano, chi è Ace…  
Vibri, le mani che quasi staccano il legno del bancone, le pupille ora completamente dilatate, il giornale pregno delle tue lacrime. Ti accasci indietro, le urla che sembrano quasi squarciare i muri, il cielo, ti dilaniano dentro.  
È arrivato il momento di realizzarlo… giusto?  
_Giusto…_  
Ace non è un pirata qualunque… vero?  
_Non si tratta di un pirata qualunque_ …  
Ace…  
_Ace_ …  
Coraggio… dillo…!  
_Ace è mio fratello!_

  
  
_Di gente in gente,_  
_di mare in mare ho navigato,_  
_o fratello, e giungo a questa mesta cerimonia_  
_per recarti il funereo dono supremo_  
_e per parlare vanamente con le tue ceneri mute,_  
_in quanto la sorte mi ha rapito tè, proprio tè,_  
_o triste fratello troppo velocemente strappato al mio affetto_

 

 

 

Mentre sei davanti alle spoglie di tuo fratello, ti rendi conto del perché per tutto questo tempo non hai ricordato nulla.  
Avevi perduto i tuoi ricordi. Li avevi lasciati vagare, incustoditi, e anche quando loro cercavano di chiamarti, tu gli voltavi le spalle, preso com’eri dal tuo presente. Una persona non esiste senza un passato, Sabo.  
Non si vive nel passato, ma il passato fa parte di noi, ed è bello farlo riaffiorare, come un vecchio amico che ti fa compagnia seduto accanato a te.  
Era questo che cercavo di dirti. Ed era questo che ti ha detto Ace, perché ti serviva un input, qualcosa che facesse riaffiorare in te la voglia di ricordare e di tornare ad essere in pace col passato.  
Quell’input ti ha lasciato un sapore amaro sulla lingua, e non andrà mai più via, neanche con del buon sakè, lo stesso sakè che tieni stretto tra le dita.  
«Alla fine sono arrivato, Ace…»  
Hai vagato per il mare per anni, hai incontrato milioni di persone… e il destino vi ha fatto incrociare qui, davanti a una tomba, davanti a delle spoglie.  
Parli di Rufy, perché c’è ancora lui che devi incontrare, lui deve sapere che sei vivo, che stai bene… e ti odi per questo.  
Ti odi, perché loro hanno sofferto per te, e tu li hai semplicemente dimenticati, tutto quello che avete passato assieme l’hai rinchiuso in un cassetto nella tua mente. Ti odi, perché Ace non doveva morire così, non senza permetterti di rivederlo, di riabbracciarlo ancora, di avvertire la sua carne viva sotto la pelle.  
«Non sono venuto a salvarti… Mi dispiace…»  
Ti odi, perché sai quanto ha sofferto Rufy, hai voluto saperlo, e ripensare a Iva che ti dice che il tuo fratellino ha rinunciato a dieci anni della sua vita, ti fa venire voglia di colpirti ripetutamente fino a sanguinare, fino a che non sei costretto a stenderti per terra dal dolore, e sai che il dolore fisico fa meno male.  
Ti odi… perché, nonostante tutto, nonostante ti avrebbe sicuramente preso a pugni sul naso, Ace ti avrebbe perdonato.  
E ti ha perdonato.  
Lo so che non vuoi sentirtelo dire, ma l’ha fatto.  
Sei lì, sei vivo, anche da morto per lui queste cose valgono tutto l’oro del mondo.  
Piangi, ma non urli, non è arrivato ancora il momento di sfogarti, lasci solo che le lacrime ti righino le guance, la ferita che sfregia il tuo volto.  
Non puoi permetterti di lasciarti andare, non adesso.  
C’è una cosa che devi fare.  
«Porterò avanti la tua volontà.»  
Quando arriverà il momento, io sarò pronta a sostenerti per evitare che tu crolla del tutto, Rufy ha ancora bisogno di te.  
Quando arriverà il momento, Ace sarà lì per te.  


 

~

 

 

 

È più facile che i ricordi affiorino da sé, vero?  
Ti capita, anche più volte nell’arco della giornata, che sprazzi di vita passata riaffiorino all’improvviso, e ti sembra che il puzzle sia finalmente completo.  
Da quando sei a Dressrosa, poi, da quando hai saputo che il frutto di Ace si trova dentro il Colosseo, è più facile che ricordi voi tre che correte nei boschi, verso la scogliera, a urlare alle navi, ai gabbiani, al cielo, al mare.  
Da quando hai visto Rufy sull’arena, camuffato alla bell’e meglio, sembra che ogni pilastro di quell’edificio richiami a qualche ricordo. Ricordi belli, che ti fanno sorridere, ripensando a quanto Rufy fosse debole un tempo e a quanto fosse diventato forte adesso. E poi ci sono le immagini di Marineford, immagini che non conosci – _perché tu non eri lì_ –, ma che sono comunque vive nella tua mente, sono il risultato di tutte le descrizioni di Ivankov. E la tua mascella si indurisce, le tue labbra si fanno una linea piatta, le tue dita si contraggono contro il marmo.  
I ricordi sembrano quasi urlare dentro quei corridoi infiniti, e quelle urla hanno sempre il suono della voce di Ace che ti chiama, delle vostre risate quando correvate insieme e non volevate fare altro per tutto il giorno.  
Non riesci ancora a guardalo, quel volto.  
Non ancora, e stavolta sono io a chiederti di non farlo.  
Sono io a chiederti di non girarti quando senti che lui ti chiama, perché so che moriresti.  
Sono io che te lo faccio vedere di spalle mentre corre via, davanti ai tuoi occhi.  
Ti chiedo scusa. Lo so quanto ti costa rimanere così, boccheggiante, mentre pronunci il suo nome.  
Ma lo sai meglio di me, Sabo, cosa succederebbe se rivedessi quel volto ancora una volta davanti ai tuoi occhi.  
Non è come quando ricordi e basta, è diverso. È un confronto faccia a faccia, e tu ancora non puoi reggerlo.

 

 

  
Non ti aspettavi nulla del genere quando l’hai visto, non è così?  
Ti eri già preparato al peggio. Anche quando eri appoggiato alla parete, anche quando ti muovevi con passi cauti verso di lui, hai sempre pensato al peggio.  
Anche quando l’hai chiamato fratellino, e ti è bastata quella parola, dio, per fare scomparire quel sapore amaro lasciando posto a un gusto dolce sul palato e sulla punta della lingua.  
Non ti aspettavi di sorridere, non ti aspettavi che lui ti saltasse addosso e ti abbracciasse, non ti aspettavi che piangesse per le tue parole.  
Rufy è felice, Rufy non ti odia.  
Rufy vuole solo essere tuo fratello, ancora, perché dentro di sé desiderava tanto poterti rivedere, anche solo per un attimo, e gli pareva un desiderio troppo assurdo anche per lui.  
E tu sei lì, davanti a lui, e gli stai chiedendo di prendere il frutto di Ace, e annuisce vigorosamente.  
Sei lì, e il tuo fratellino non riesce ancora a crederci, gli tremano le mani, continua ancora a piangere, mentre ti dà gli abiti del travestimento, e tu puoi solo portare una mano ad asciugargli le guance baffute e farlo sorridere.  
Ti piace che Rufy sorrida, che sorrida a te. Non ce l’ha con te, non gli importa. Si fida di te. Sei il suo fratellone.  
Lo vedi andar via, verso l’uscita che tu stesso gli hai indicato, per poi tornare verso di te e abbracciarti di slancio, ancora in lacrime.  
«Sono io che devo ringraziarti di essere vivo…»  
È appena un sussurro, ma nei tuoi timpani è un rimbombo, e questa volta sei tu che stringi la presa, che cacci indietro le lacrime, che ti nascondi nell’incavo del suo collo, che ti bei della sua risata spezzata dal pianto.  
Lasci uscire le lacrime solo quando la figura di tuo fratello sparisce dalla vista, quando sei pronto per entrare nell’arena, quando parli con Koala, passando le dita su quella cicatrice che realmente staglia il petto di Rufy, e puoi solo immaginare il dolore, troppo diverso dal tuo.  
Non urli, però. Non ancora.  
Ti chiedo di aspettare solo un altro po’.

 

 

  
La senti?  
È la mano di Ace che sfrigola sopra la tua spalla, avvolta dalle fiamme.  
È uno scenario strano, mmh?  
Sei in due posti contemporaneamente, la realtà, e quello che ti sto facendo vedere io. Quello che sia tu sia Ace volevate che vi facessi vedere.  
Lo so che è strano, Sabo.  
Io sono solo un’entità astratta che vive dentro di te, alcuni rinnegano persino la mia esistenza, e tuo fratello Ace non c’è più…  
Questo, tuttavia, non è diverso dalle altre volte.  
Non è diverso da quando te ne stai seduto nella tua stanza, a fissare il vuoto. Non è diverso dalle altre volte in cui senti una presenza alle tue spalle, il magone che ti chiude la bocca dello stomaco, le labbra che tremano, e hai paura di girarti, perché hai paura di trovare il vuoto… o peggio ancora, ti trovare lui che ti fissa con aria grave.  
L’hai sentito, però. Quando hai mangiato il frutto, quando hai visto la tua mano diventare fiamma, l’hai sentito, dietro le tue spalle.  
La sensazione della schiena di Ace contro la tua, la sensazione che non ci fosse nient’altro attorno a voi, niente Colosseo, niente Dressrosa, niente mare, né terra, né cielo cosparso di nuvole, solo bianco. C’eravate solo voi, c’era la mano di Ace che tendeva verso di te, e avrebbe voluto vederti, come ti aveva visto combattere, come aveva sentito il tuo richiamo arrivare a lui, ma lo voleva solo se tu eri pronto.  
L’hai sfiorata quella mano, non afferrata, avevi preso l’abilità del suo frutto eppure non eri ancora disposto ad accettarla.  
Avevi urlato quell’attacco, eppure la tua voce era troppo simile a quella di Ace, era la sua, non la tua, e la cosa ti dava la nausea.  
Hai sentito quello sfrigolio anche mentre Burgess ti parlava, anche mentre stringevi le labbra tra i denti, e la tua mano si è chiusa a pugno.  
Ace è sempre lì.  
Ace sarà sempre lì, l’aveva promesso in fondo. Il suo nome sarebbe rimasto nella storia. Il suo nome sarebbe rimasto un punto di riferimento per i suoi fratelli.  
Ace non sarebbe morto, mai.  
Il ricordo di quanto aveva fatto, sarebbe rimasto per sempre stampato nel cuore di Rufy.  
Il suo frutto, una parte del suo essere, della sua anima, sarebbe rimasto per sempre nelle tue mani.  
Lo senti ancora, è lì che ti porge la mano, anche se oramai hai capito come domare il fuoco, ma non l’hai ancora accettato, non dentro te.  
Lo senti mentre ti allontani da Burgess, da tutto quello che ti ha detto, e chiudi di fretta la chiamata con Koala perché non ce la fai più e vuoi scoppiare.  
Ti butti con le ginocchia sul terreno, la mano sinistra che tiene stretta l’altra, e tu cominci a piangere.  
«Ace… Perdonami…»  
Ecco.  
Ora sei pronto per girarti, per affrontare quel viso lentigginoso che ti sta sorridendo, per stringere quella mano e sentir cedere il fuoco dalle dita di tuo fratello per sentirle passare sulle tue.  
Sei a cavallo tra due mondi, la realtà, dove tu urli al vento, urla che non sentirà nessuno, sovrastate da quelle di gioia, e quel mondo bianco, dove tu urli contro la spalla di tuo fratello Ace, dove ti sembra che le sue membra non siano state mai più calde di così.  
Ne avevi bisogno. Avevi bisogno di crollare un attimo, così da poterti rialzare più forte di prima, pronto ad aiutare Rufy, come avevi fatto prima, un sorriso luminoso e raro da due anni a questa parte.  
Avevi bisogno di sapere che, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta, Ace sarebbe rimasto sempre dietro le tue spalle.

 

  
  
_[«Ace…»_  
_«Zitto… Non hai idea di quanto aspettavo quest’abbraccio…»_  
_«Non odiarmi…»_  
_«Se lo facessi… poi non sarei più tuo fratello, ti pare?»]_

**Author's Note:**

> -La parola "anamnesi" ha un collegamento con la questione dei ricordi ed é usata nella filosofia platonica: "Reminiscenza, ricordo; nella filosofia platonica, la reminiscenza delle idee, cioè l'atto supremo del conoscere."  
> -Il primo spezzone in corsivo é la prima strofa della poesia di Eugenio Montale "Non recidere forbice quel volto", tratta dalle "Occasioni", che ha come tema proprio quello del ricordo. Boh, ho amato questa poesia ed é stata questa ad ispirarmi nella stesura della storia :')  
> -Il secondo spezzone in corsivo é tratto dalla canzone "Brother" dei Falling in Reverse. Non aggiungo altro, questa canzone é tipo stata scritta per sti tre! T___T  
> -Il terzo spezzone é tratto dal carme di Catullo dedicato al fratello morto, non potevo non inserirlo in questo contesto...  
> -Qualcuno ha colto il riferimento a Proust? No? É il momento in cui si spiega perché Sabo non ha ricordato prima. E, ah ah, cito anche il titolo, "Il tempo peduto", ah ah... Sono patetica...  
> -Lo so che la canzone non c'entra nulla, ma che ci posso fare se la gente fa certi AMV che mi distruggono? ;___; (?)  
> -Molti degli aspetti di questa storia sono tratti dallo special di Sabo, che consiglio caldamente a tutti di vedere! *v*  
> -Sentivo il bisogno schifoso di scrivere la scena di Sabo che piange dopo l'incontro con Rufy, e per me la scena é avvenuta COSÌ, OKAY?  
> (non giudicatemi... T^T)  
> -Okay, la storia é scritta in seconda persona, ma giuro che non era così che doveva venire nella mia testa! Alla fine, siccome mi piace giocare con la psicologia dei personaggi, mi sono autoproclamata come la coscienza di Sabo e mi sono messa a discutere con lui :'D (?)  
> -Ho un problema con l'ultima parte, non so se si capisce bene: nella mia testa, Sabo é come se vivesse in due situazioni diverse contemporaneamente, la realtà che conosciamo tutti e una sorta di realtà che c'é nella sua testa, dove sono solo lui e Ace, dove é vivo e dove lui lo può toccare...   
> Insomma, era un mio tentativo di descrivere questa [fanart](https://it.pinterest.com/pin/AW58BfyYwNHNC2zMhNUA70y_PrCaXBRAU1Fw4FbcqeFV6qw7Yi-mcNg/), chiedo venia se tutto sembra profondamente strano! ;___;  
> E se ve lo stesse chiedendo, sì, quando si rivolge ad Ace prima di lanciare l'Hiken, si sta rivolgendo a lui direttamente, nel suo mondo tutto bianco... (addio...)  
> -Ci tengo a ringraziare le mie due beta del cuore, [Sea_Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_Breeze/pseuds/Sea_Breeze) e [Pand___Icorn](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=931900), che mi fanno un sacco di complimenti bellissimi!  
> E ci tenevo a dedicare questa storia a [claws](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=117343), perché scrivere storie struggenti sui tre fratelli é la sua specialità (e io ho bisogno delle sue storie, mi mancano... <3). Passate dalle loro pagine, mi raccomando, regalo gelatine alla frutta! ;)  
> -Ringrazio chi é arrivato a leggere fin qui, e chiunque vorrà lasciarmi un opinione c':  
> Boh, la chiudo qui, ma state certi che l'antro tornerà presto... *la rinchiudono*  
> _Lady di inchiostro_


End file.
